


Memory

by mmmdraco



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Anthropomorphic, Tumblr, GIF, we go together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

He has trouble paying attention to anything for longer than a few moments, even having a hard time recalling the past because there is so much present to look at. But when she graces him with her presence, all movement and emotions wrapped in one looping twist... He doesn't pay attention forever, but she keeps his gaze long enough for him to recognize that he _knows_ her, and it is really the only recollection that he has.


End file.
